Only one
by NeKkOoOo
Summary: Ella era una muchacha rica, que vivió llena de lujos hasta que su padre la hecho de su hogar una vez que la rechazaran en la universidad...ahora gracias a eso experimentara lo que es ser una adolescente y una mujer, gracias a él...


Capitulo 1.

-FUERA DE ESTA CASA.-exclamo con todas su fuerzas mi padre alzando su voz, haciendo de esta manera que en su cuello se enmarcara una gruesa vena, que resaltaba su evidente enojo.

Sin pensármelo mis piernas tomaron vida propia y me sacaron del lugar corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, mi mente estaba en blanco solo podía repetir en mi cabeza una y otra vez las ultimas palabras dichas por mi padre al echándome de mi hogar y su rostro cubierto por un rubor rojo oscuro mientras su ojos ardían por la furia.

Abrí de golpe las puertas de la enorme mansión y salí del recinto sin mirar atrás, moviendo mis piernas lo más rápido que mi cuerpo me permitiera, con una sola idea en mi cabeza, salir de aquel lugar lo más pronto posible…

Una vez fuera continúe corriendo sintiendo detrás de mí los gritos de Jacob, mi mayordomo, suplicándome por que lo esperara, pero no podía reaccionar, mi mente solo tenia una meta y era alejarme completamente de ahora mi antiguo hogar. Continúe con mi paso, sintiendo las fuertes ráfagas de viento golpeándome contra el rostro…

Hubiese continuado corriendo si no hubiese sido por mis piernas que flaquearon y me dejaron caer a la fría acera…

-Bella…-oí susurrar a Jacob detrás de mí, mientras se agachaba y me sujetaba con sus brazos para ayudar a levantarme, comencé a sentir en mis piernas un ardor y luego en mi garganta uno similar que se iba acrecentando y entonces fui conciente del fuerte palpitar que daba mi corazón contra mi pecho. Estaba bastante agitada y mis piernas estaban casi dormidas…

Me abrace con fuerza al pecho de mi mejor amigo y llore todo lo que deseaba sacar desde que mi padre me había llamado a la sala de estar…

Horas antes nos enteramos de que me habían rechazado en la universidad por mis bajas calificaciones, por lo cual me fue imposible ingresar a la facultad que tanto deseaba mi padre y entre la furia y la ira que llevaba dentro al ver que su única hija no iba a asistir a aquella prestigiosa universidad, me hecho de mi hogar…cualquiera pensaría que se retractaría pero lo conocía demasiado como para saber que esa fue la despedida definitiva a mi antigua vida, llena de comodidades y que ahora solo era una muchacha que vivía por las calles…

Cuando mi llanto fue cesando, alce mi rostro para poder observar a Jacob, no entendía la razón por la cual el me había seguido luego de que yo saliera corriendo de ahora mi antiguo hogar…

El al igual que yo conocíamos muy bien a mi padre, hace un par de años atrás mi madre había corrido con la misma suerte al no cumplir uno de sus deseos y ahora estaba perdida por el mundo, tan solo el cielo que cubría todo el mundo podía tener la certeza del lugar en donde ella se encontrara en este preciso instante…

Como si él pudiese leer mi mente, me sonrío de manera dulce y me dijo.-te prometí no dejarte.-comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza mi cabello, y sin poder resistirme me lance nuevamente a sus brazos apretándolo contra mi cuerpo…gracias a él no podía sentirme sola…

Nos mantuvimos en aquella posición un buen rato hasta que sin poder evitarlo solté un estornudo, dirigí mi mirada hacia mi cuerpo y me percate de que aun traía el ligero vestido blanco que utilizaba para dormir y unas zapatillas de dormir, en esas condiciones sufriría fácilmente una pulmonía…

-ten-me murmuro entregándome su chaqueta negra acorde con su demás ropa formal, colocándomela luego sobre los hombros, al sentirla pude percatarme del calor de la prenda y me sentí aun más a gusta. No podía sentirme más agradecida de lo que ya estaba con Jacob…

-se de un lugar en donde puedes quedarte a dormir esta noche…-dijo luego cuando ambos nos pusimos de pie, yo solo asentí para luego rodearlo con un brazo por sobre su cintura, para después comenzar a seguirlo.

Podía sentir mi cuerpo completamente agotado, mis piernas apenas me respondían y ya sentía que me dejarían caer nuevamente a la acera, sin embargo Jacob me sujetaba con fuerza por la cintura impidiéndome caer.

Llegamos a una humilde casa a las afueras de los espesos bosques que rodeaban mi antiguo hogar, a mitad del trayecto mis piernas dieron su máximo y Jacob tuvo que cargarme en lo que faltaba por llegar a nuestro destino.

En dicha casa vivía la amiga de la infancia de Jacob, la cual al verme me apretó entre sus brazos como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, aunque el saludo fue algo eufórico y me provoco incomodidad al no estar tan acostumbrada al contacto físico de las personas que no fueran mi padre o Jacob, sentí como ella deseaba transmitirme un sentimiento de apoyo, luego de que Jacob le explicara mi situación, se lo agradecí con una sonrisa y un abrazo bastante tímido, pero que al parecer la dejo satisfecha.

Conversamos de trivialidades, para luego confesarle lo ocurrido en mi hogar y la furia de mi padre, me comento que era muy conocido entre las personas de las clases sociales inferiores a él, su corazón de hielo, yo también era conciente de ello pero jamás creí que yo misma experimentaría su crudeza.

Nos comento de un bar en el cual me recibirían para trabajar y en donde yo podría comenzar a surgir desde abajo para poder sobrevivir, no me negué a la idea de trabajar, aunque no estuviese familiarizada con aquel mundo totalmente ajeno a mi, Jacob prometió acompañarme en cualquier situación, por lo cual me sentí con una extraña sensación de confianza y acepte sin chistar…

La amiga de Jacob me ofreció un cuarto para pasar la noche mientras el volvía por unas cuantas prendas para poder cambiarme, me sentí incomoda al no tener su presencia cerca de mi y además de estar en una cama ajena a la mía…

Me senté en el suave colchón mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia las afueras del lugar, desde el cristal de la ventana se podía apreciar la oscuridad de la noche inundando el bosque, las hojas de los árboles se mecían en un ritmo constante produciendo un suave sonido que me relajo un poco…

Me recosté en mi cama y comencé a darme cuenta de la suerte que tuve al conocer a Jacob…sin él en estos momentos hubiese estado en la calle tirada durmiendo por algún lugar…quizás no hubiese durado nada…me estremecí ante aquel pensamiento, pero sin embargo no pude evitar llenarme la cabeza de diversas posibilidades que pudiesen ocurrir desde el hoy hasta el mañana…todo había cambiado tanto y tan solo con un papel que negaba mi ingreso a la facultad…temía mucho que sorpresas así ocurriesen una vez mas…

Entre tantos pensamientos, posibilidades y mi cuerpo extrañando el calor de los brazos de Jacob perdí la conciencia y me quede dormida…

Al día siguiente pude oír un suave tarareo a mi lado, comencé a abrir mis ojos con cuidado para luego encontrarme con la ancha espalda de Jacob, que parecía estar arreglando algo.

-¿que haces?-le pregunte colocándome a su lado y susurrándole cerca del oído, el pareció sobresaltarse para luego voltearse mi mirarme algo sonrojado.

-solo miraba estos folletos del bar que menciono ayer Leah.-me dijo apartando su mirada de mi rostro para fijarla en los folletos, me entrego un par y comencé a ojearlos, era un lugar bastante lindo algo humilde pero bastante hermoso, tenia una decoración muy llamativa de colores entre rojos, negros y naranja.

-parece ser lindo.-le dije Jacob, devolviéndole el folleto. El asintió algo nervioso.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte comenzándome a sentar a su lado en el suelo de la habitación.

-te debo decir algo…-me dijo entrecortadamente, podía ver como su nerviosismo se hacia mas evidente.

-tranquilo no estoy molesta por que estuvieras en mi habitación.-le dije mientras posaba mi mano en su hombro, intentándole mostrar que no me encontraba enfadada con él. El me observo sin entender lo que le dije, para luego soltar una carcajada.

-no es eso, Bella, pero gracias por relajarme-me agradeció.

-no lo decía por eso.-le conteste algo molesta al ver que él no le tomaba importancia a aquello.

-como sea…-murmuro.-lo que debo decirte es que tu padre me a despedido ayer cuando volví.-continuo, aquello no me sorprendió para nada, Jacob se arriesgo bastante al salir corriendo tras de mi.-así que quiero que estés conmigo…-finalizo para luego lanzarse con brusquedad hacia mi y apretándome contra su duro pecho.

-estoy contigo ¿no?-le respondí sin entender bien a lo que él iba con sus palabras. El deshizo el abrazo y me miro fijamente buscando algo en las expresiones de mi rostro, yo solo lo mire sin entender su actitud. El suspiro de forma cansada para luego decir…

-no se en que estoy pensando…-murmuro mas para si mismo.

-¿Jacob?-le llame, el solo me miro y me sonrío de manera dulce.

Luego de aquella extraña escena, Jacob me entrego unas cuantas prendas de mi pertenencia que logro sacar ayer por la noche de mi hogar, antiguo hogar; desayunamos junto a Leah, quien luego de haber comido, nos deseo suerte luego de que nos fuésemos rumbo al bar de _TWILIGHT_, en todo el trayecto no podía dejar de temblar y enrojecer sin razón, a pesar de estar acompañada por Jacob, no podía sentirme mas nerviosa.

Al llegar encontramos el local completamente cerrado y entablado.

Ambos lo miramos completamente shockeados, el lugar estaba completamente cerrado y abandonado.

-¿Qué pasa con esto?-le dije casi a punto de llorar Jacob mientras a puntaba con mis manos temblorosas el local abandonado, el corrió hacia la entrada e intento abrir la entablada puerta, sin éxito.

-estamos perdidos…-le dije mientras cambiaba mi postura, apoyando mis manos en mi rodilla.

-¿chicos que se supone que hacen en ese local?-se oyó a lo lejos una voz de una anciana dirigiéndose a nosotros, ambos la miramos y corrimos hacia ella a pedir explicaciones.

La mujer nos explico, que aquel local tuvo diferentes problemas de ingresos y que el mismísimo primer ministro lo había cerrado, ya que en el lugar le habían negada uno de sus pedidos, me quede helada al enterarme de aquello, el primer ministro mismo había cerrado el local, mi padre lo había cerrado y por un simple capricho…

Luego de toda la explicación y de haberme tragado la rabia hacia aquel hombre que alguna vez quise, la mujer nos comento acerca de un local que había abierto hacia poco tiempo, aquel nuevo local fue hecho por los mismos que habían quedado sin trabajo luego del cierre del bar.

La mujer nos entrego la dirección y sin esperar por más nos dirigimos a aquel local, las piernas ya se me cansaban de tanto caminar, aunque pude conocer mas la gran ciudad, jamás había visitado la ciudad a pie, ya que mi padre me repitió muchas veces lo peligroso que eso era, pero ahora que estaba acompañada por Jacob y vi a miles de personas regalándome un saludo y una sonrisa, me di cuenta de cuantas cosas me había perdido al estar encerrada en aquella mansión.

Luego de una larga caminata, encontramos el famoso local, estaba diseñado de mas o menos la misma forma, aunque aquel se veía un poco mas humilde, pero no le quitaba lo elegante.

Jacob y yo entramos juntos, empujando las puertas de cristal, y a penas entramos tres muchachas nos recibieron con una enorme sonrisa.

-bienvenidos a _BREAKDOWN-_nos dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo, ambos nos sobresaltamos y notamos como las muchachas soltaban unas suaves carcajadas.

-Ho-hola-les conteste el saludo completamente nerviosa, sentía como mis mejillas ardían.-venimos a…nosotros venimos por un puesto de trabajo.-les dije mirándolas seriamente mientras mis manos comenzaban a temblar, las muchachas me miraron algo sorprendidas para luego sonreírnos.

-muy bien. Acompáñenme.-me dijo una de ellas, que traía una larga cabellera rubia recogida en una coleta, ambos le obedecimos y la seguimos, cruzamos el amplio lugar y no pude evitar observar como habían muchachas y muchachos atendiendo a la clientela, tanto las muchachas como los chicos llevaban atuendos bastantes similares, una blusa negra sin mangas que se pegaba a sus cuerpos, los chicos llevaban unos pantalones cortos que les llegaban bajo las rodillas con unas zapatillas negras a juego con el resto del traje, las chicas por el contrario llevaban pantalones cortos que rodeaban sus muslos cubriendo solo lo necesario y dejando al descubierto tosas sus piernas, además de unos zapatos negros de tacón.

Llegamos hasta una mesa bastante apartada, en ella había un muchacho de cabello desordenado de un exótico color bronce que estaba sentado de manera despreocupada en una mesa junto a una muchacha rubia bastante hermosa y otra chica de larga cabellera rojiza.

Frente al grupo había otra muchacha de cabello oscuro corto y también desordenado, que les conversaba animadamente.

-ALICE.-exclamo la muchacha que nos guiaba, la joven de cabello corto se volteo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Qué sucede Jessica?-pregunto ella luego de voltearse quedando frente a nosotros.

-al parecer ellos quieren entrar a trabajar.-continuo mientras se apartaba del frente de la joven de cabello oscuro y nos mostraba ante ella.

-¿han llegado nuevos?-se oyó preguntar a la muchacha de cabello rojizo, mientras se levantaba de su asiento junto a sus dos acompañantes.

-Mm-soltó la chica de cabello corto, mientras parecía examinarme con la mirada.-entonces…quieren trabajar ¿aquí?-pregunto sin quitarme la mirada de encima, yo asentí al igual que Jake.

-en realidad nos habían sugerido el bar de _TWILIGHT _–LES DIJO Jake con sinceridad, yo solo asentí siguiéndolo sin atreverme a pronunciar palabra alguna, observe con una rápida mirada a los cuatro muchachos frente a nosotros y me percate de la penetrante mirada que me entregaba el muchacho de cabellos bronces, mi corazón dio un vuelco y comenzó a bombear con mas fuerza, sentía como Alice y Jake conversaban de sobre el trabajo, pero no les podía colocar la atención necesaria, ya que me sentía completamente intimidada por la fuerte mirada de aquel muchacho.

Entonces sentí de pronto un fuerte abrazo que me despertó de mi ensimismamiento, era Alice quien me tenia atrapada entre sus brazos…

-pues bienvenidos, quienes hayan sufrido el desprecio de Charlie Swan es bienvenido y puede sentirse apoyado por todos nosotros.-me dijo con mucho animo, en un principio no comprendí ni solo una palabra de las que decía hasta que voltee mi mirada a Jake quien me sonrío.

-ya estamos dentro.-al oírlo decir aquellas simples palabras no pude evitar sentirme llena de gozo y jubilo y salte sin desearlo al cuerpo de Alice y la apreté con fuerza.

-gracias-chille feliz.

-de nada, aunque aquí se deben respetar algunas reglas las cuales les diré luego, y deben tener un día de prueba para ver en que podemos ubicarlos.-ella comenzó a decir mientras yo daba pequeños saltitos entre sus brazos asintiendo.

Cuando me calme me sentí un poco tonta por aquella escena pero ninguno pareció molestarse por mi comportamiento, al contrario sonreían muy dulces.

-espero trabajemos juntos pronto, entonces.-oí murmurar a mi lado a una voz aterciopelada que me hizo tener una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, me voltee sobresaltada para encontrarme con el sonriente rostro del muchacho de cabello cobrizo.

-si…-le respondí casi sin aliento, ante su hermosa sonrisa, el soltó una suave carcajada para luego acercar su rostro sin pudor y presionar con delicadeza sus labios contra los míos.

Cuando quito sus labios, mi cara cambio de inmediato de color a un rojo aun mas intenso, tras de mi pude sentir un fuerte gruñido proveniente de Jake, y una suave carcajada de aquel muchacho…

-Edward deja de jugar, la pobre se acaba de unir, la asustaras.-oí decir a Alice regañándolo, mientras él seguía riéndose por lo bajo.

Comenzó a alejarse del lugar luego de que Jessica, la muchacha que anteriormente nos había dirigido hacia ese lugar, lo llamase diciéndole que alguien lo había pedido como camarero, el comenzó a irse sin antes guiñarme un ojo.

Coloque mis manos sobre mi pecho sintiendo mi corazón palpitaba a mil por segundo, no podía creer que acababan de darme mi primer beso…

-bueno chicos síganme debo hacerles algunas preguntas.-nos llamo Alice, luego de que todos los que nos rodeaban se hubiesen ido, yo y Jake asentimos y la seguimos.

-esta muerto…-oí murmurar a Jake a mi lado, pero no quise preguntarle nada, mi mente estaba perdida en aquellos ojos verdes de ese muchacho y la suavidad de sus labios…

continuara...

* * *

dejen review plis xd


End file.
